Rocking the Cradle
by Fantasism
Summary: Getting pregnant was not on seventeen-year-old Madeline's to-do list. Being a father was not on Gilbert's. Basically the story of them learning to deal with it. Rated T for now, may go up. PruCan. Fem!Canada. Human!Au.


A/n: I really wanted to try something with Fem!Canada, and this is what I came up with...

I wanted to go into a realistic exploration of premarital pregnancy, and teen pregnancy to boot, and why not play around with my favorite Hetalia couple while doing it?

Warnings: Language, some sexual themes, pregnancy, etc..

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia :c

_Rocking the Cradle_

Prologue:

Madeline's eyes widened, all color draining from her already pale cheeks as her hand holding the thin stick started shaking. Hopeless tears welled up in her eyes, and she ripped off her glasses with her free fingers, ignoring as they clattered noisily to the tiled, bathroom floor. She followed suit, sinking to the ground and rubbing her violet irises with her fist, turning her eyes red and puffy. Not that she cared too much at the moment. Oh, no. She had much bigger problems on her plate, it seemed.

Because she was late.

Because that dreadful little stick in her hand had a red _plus _sign instead of the _minus _sign she'd so been praying for.

But... But it could be wrong? No, she's not that lucky, had never _been _that lucky. Besides, she was weeks behind on her period, and this was the _third _pregnancy test she'd taken, all with the same results.

So that's what she was, it appeared.

Pregnant.

"Oh, _Dieu_," she choked. This... couldn't be happening. _Shouldn't _be happening, rather. God, she was so stupid!

Shaking her head, she let out a deep, albeit shaky, breath. Now was no time to blame herself. Now was the time to plan, figure out what she was going to do, and-

Oh, God, what was she going to _do_?

Standing, she put the pregnancy test back in its box and shoved it at the bottom of the small trashcan next to the toilet. The last thing she needed was for someone to find it before she told everyone...

What would everyone say? Her parents? Her brother? Goodness, Alfred was going to kill someone, and she knew quite well who that someone would be.

The girl pulled at her blonde, wavy pigtails, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. She shouldn't be here alone right now, she rationalized, but she'd been too nervous to even bring up the _possibility _to-

A knock on the door resounded through the small bathroom. "You okay in there, Maddie?" her twin brother called out. Madeline wanted to cry some more at that, because, no, she wasn't okay. "You've been in there for awhile."

"I'm fine," she answered, but her voice cracked. Luckily, Alfred didn't seem to notice and she heard his bare feet pad away on the carpet outside.

Turning to the mirror, she took in her red-rimmed eyes. Her nose was running, and she looked like an absolute mess. She supposed she might as well-that's certainly what she felt like. Her thin fingers found the hem of her shirt, and she pulled the garment up to below her breasts, looking at her stomach.

Of course, it was still flat. She didn't know why she was surprised at that, but it was. She turned to the side, and it was no different, but she knew it wouldn't be that way for long. If she... if she went _through _with this, it would get so, so much bigger. A person would be growing inside her. A little, tiny person. And she'd be _responsible _for another human life and-

"Oh, _Dieu_."

She put her hand against her belly, almost expecting to feel a response, a nudge, a _something_, but nothing came. Of course nothing came.

Wrenching her shirt back down, she rubbed at her eyes and face, attempting to erase all traces of her crying. If she left the room like this, someone would definitely know something was up. And while she was usually invisible, with her luck, _everyone _would notice how off she was.

Trying to compose herself, she opened the door, looked in both directions, and bolted into her room undetected. Slamming her door shut, she grabbed her cell phone off of her desk and allowed herself to fall onto the bed. She stared at her ceiling for a good few moments before picking up her phone and going to her text messages.

"_We need to talk."_

"_We need to talk."_

Gilbert grimaced as he read the text. _That _was never a good message to get from your girlfriend, especially when said girlfriend had been acting as strange as Madeline had for the past few weeks. He wondered what it could be about.

"Was that our dear Madeline?" Francis asked from next from him. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio had all settled at their usual spot, at the pier down the street from their shared apartment. He nodded, handing the phone do his French friend. From Francis' other side, Antonio read over the blonde's shoulder.

Immediately, his friends faces dropped.

"I'm sorry, _mon ami_."

"It'll be okay, _amigo_."

Gilbert glared at the two, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing post behind him. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Well," Francis started, placing a sympathetic hand on the albino's shoulder, "It seems to me that Madeline has some bad news for you."

"_Si_," Antonio agreed. "And it might be in regards to the two of you being together."

"Hold on," Gilbert interrupted. "You guys don't think she's gonna _dump _me do you?"

Solemnly, his friends nodded.

Irritated, Gilbert stood. "You're retarded," he said, addressing them both. "Maddie's not breaking up with me. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" The Spaniard asked, also jumping to his feet, Francis following in suit.

"To Maddie's," Gilbert explained, like it was obvious. Seriously, where else would he go right now?

Francis frowned. "So eager to be left." Antonio nodded.

Flipping the two off, Gilbert turned and started leaving. Maddie wouldn't just leave him out of nowhere, right? Sure, maybe she had some bad news, but it wasn't anything he needed to worry about, they could always work through it. They'd only been together for a few months, but he was sure his little Canadian girl was head over heels for him-no way would she even _think _about dumping him.

(Gilbert wouldn't admit it, but he was totally into her, too.)

Shaking his head, he stuck his hands in his pocket, determined to see her and sort whatever the problem was out once and for all.

A/n: Short, to start out, yeah. But it'll get longer.

So, what do you guys think? Reviews make me happy c:


End file.
